Reflection
by Princess Kay of Earth
Summary: Usagi is confused about who she really is. Is she Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, or Tsukino Usagi? Add Prince Endymion into her confused world and she may find her answer.


Reflection  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
rated: G  
date started: March 15, 2005  
date finished: July 4, 2005

-------------------------------------------

Usagi sighed as she looked around her room. Things will never be the same around there. Mamoru was taken by the Negaforce and brainwashed. The Senshi took more time trying to protect Usagi then trying to be her friend. Luna and Artemis were training her on the way to be a proper princess. Things were going to start getting harder from this on, she had already decided on that.

She sighed as she sat up and looked out her window. It was close to midnight and Luna was with Artemis at Mina's house. She got out of bed and changed her clothes to the ones she had worn earlier, which was her blue jeans and pink sweater. She walked over to her bedroom door and locked it, incase her parents woke up while she was gone. Then she walked over to her balcony and jumped to the next roof top then headed toward the park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Endymion sat by the lake in Mayfair Park. He was supposted to be planning an attack at this very moment, but for some reason, his heart, his cold heart, toward him to come here. He stared out at the lake and wondered about his past. Why were there fuzzy memories that seemed to surface every time he saw Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi or when he saw that girl...' What is her name...oh yes...Tsukino Usagi.', he thought.

Every time he saw this Tsukino Usagi, she was near the Senshi, like she knew them or something. Of course, she could just always be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He laughed. That sorta fit young Tsukino Usagi. His laughing stopped as he noticed a girl enter the park near him. He materialized to a nearby tree and waited for her to leave. But she didn't. She sat right where he had just got up from. What surprised him even more was that it was none other than the girl in question, Tsukino Usagi.

Usagi sensed him near, but didn't care nor did look around for him. She was so confused. Who was she really? Was she Sailor Moon? Was she Princess Serenity, last princess of the Moon Kingdom? Or was she just plain ole Tsukino Usagi? She didn't know. Ever since she met Mamoru, she knew that he would be the one to tell her who she was, but now he was gone...she had to find out who she was on her own and she didn't know where to begin.

Endymion stared at her. She was really beautiful, bathed in the light of the Moon, like the Moon was shining on its guardian. He stopped for a second. 'The Moon's guardian is Sailor Moon. Could this Tsukino Usagi be the Moon Senshi?'

He looked up again. Usagi was now looking in the lake, looking at her reflection. He stopped thinking when he heard her beautiful voice start to sing.

"Look at me,  
You may think you see,  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me."

Endymion started to think about the words she was singing, ' She's confused. She is Sailor Moon and the Princess! Why didn't I see it before?' As he thought this, a flashback came to his mind and stopped him cold for a few moments.

Flashback

" You are nothing but a lazy little girl! ", he saw himself say to Usagi.

Usagi looked up at him with tears in her eyes, " Oh! You'll never know me, Chiba Mamoru! Never! " Then she ran out of the building.

End of the Flashback

" What was that? ", Endymion whispered to himself then looked toward Usagi again.

"Every day,  
It's as if I play a part,  
Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
But I can not fool my heart."

Usagi stood while singing and without knowing, she transformed into Sailor Moon. Endymion looked at her and couldn't believe that he never noticed how beautiful she really was. Sailor Moon put her hand on her heart and continued to sing as she looked at her reflection in the lake.

"Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me,  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside. "

Endymion held his head as another "memory" flooded into his mind.

Flashback

Sailor Moon looked at the youma with a determined look on her face. He looked at her from the shadows. Her friends, the Senshi, were hurt, not to bad, but hurt bad enough to not continue fighting by her side. Zoicete was laughing at her. He slamed his fist against the tree. 'Usagi!', he thought as Zoicete was about to deliver the final blow when Sailor Moon fired her tiara at him at full force. Zoicete jumped out of the way, but left in a mad rage. Sailor Moon...no Usagi...was strong, but she didn't have the power...no the will...to show it. So she hide behind her mask, her Senshi mask. He stayed long enough to see if she was ok, then he went home.

End of Flashback

"I am now,  
In a world where I have to hide my heart,  
And what I believe in,  
But somehow,  
I will show the world,  
What's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am. "

He looked at her as she sang her heart out, tears rolling down her beautiful face. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the memories of the beautiful girl infront of him. He was supposted to be Beryl's loyal follower, so why did he feel so much for the little Moon Princess?

Sailor Moon looked up at the Moon as she countinued to sing. She was so confused. Who was she? All she saw when she looked at her reflection was a scared teenager who had the fate of the world on her shoulders. She didn't see Sailor Moon, champion of justice. She didn't see Princess Serentiy, the last Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium, and she didn't see young, innocent Tsukino Usagi. The Senshi had tried to tell her that she was, well, she, but she didn't understand that. She was plagued by dreams and memories of Princess Serenity, a life she doesn't even remember, and was also plagued with the responsiblity of being the protector of the Earth, something, she never wanted to begin with.

She sighed. Her thoughts turned to Mamoru. Ever since she met Mamoru, she had to hide her heart. It had been love at first sight for her and she had a feeling it was for him too. She missed him so much. Things just weren't right without him.

She then turned her thoughts to her family. Ever since she became Sailor Moon, she had wanted to tell them so many times that she was the champion of love and justice and leader of the Sailor Senshi. But, she just couldn't. She didn't want to put her family in danger.

She looked up at the Moon again. When she was young, she just knew that she was something important. Something would happen in her life that would change her forever. Well, it finally happened and she was just so confused. She wanted everyone to know that the way she acted everyday was a cover up, so the NegaVerse wouldn't find her and take her loved ones away. She wanted so much to tell everyone that she was actually smart and graceful. Her eyes filled with determination. She would show them one day and they all would be proud of her.

" Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know? "

Endymion started walking out of the shadows, toward the girl. He remembered her. He remembered everything about her. He knew who she really was. He just had to get her to see it. Endymion stopped a few feet from her, listening to all the pain that came from her small frame.

" Must I pretend that I'm someone else  
For all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside? "

Sailor Moon lost her transformation and Princess Serenity stood in her place. She sensed him behind her, but this something she had to figure out on her own. He couldn't help her now...she was too far under for his help. She placed both of her hands on her heart.

" There's a heart that must be free  
To fly, that burns with the need to know  
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal what we think  
How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide? "

She looked up at the sky and the Moon shined down on its Princess. She placed her hands down by her side. She knew now. With his presence, she knew. She was Usagi. She was Sailor Moon. She was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She was all three. She was the scared teen, the champion of justice, and the lost Moon Princess. The reason she couldn't figure out who she was was because she had been trying to figure out which one was the true her. Now she knew. The true her was Tsukino Usagi, who just happened to be the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, and who was also the long lost Princess of Moon, whose mother gave her another chance at a second life.

She turned around and looked at him. Endymion looked straighted back into her eyes. She powered down back to Usagi, to let him know she knew who she really was.

" I won't pretend that I am  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside? "

Endymion walked forward and placed a hand on her cheek, as she leaned into it.

" In time, my beautiful Moon rabbit, your reflection will show who you are inside. You just have to believe in yourself and those around you. "

He leaned down and kissed her lips, then he was gone, but the wind whispered, " I love you, Usako. "

Usagi turned around and sat back down where she had sat earlier. She looked at her reflection in the lake as tears and a smile came to her face.

" When will my reflection show who I am inside? "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. It just came to my mind when I was working on a ballet dance for this song. I don't own Sailor Moon or the song Reflection. Thank you everyone.


End file.
